


Blue and Pink

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2017 [11]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, IM SO INTERESTED NOW, SHOOT THIS HAS A TAG???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Blondie and Ginger switch outfits for the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! (https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/156467783891/puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my-own-feel) I'm using a random generator to create couples.
> 
> Prompt: Day 11 - Style Swap

“I don’t know about this…” Ginger muttered, pulling at the scarf that Blondie had wrapped around her neck. “Are you _sure_ this is fake fur?”

“Oh, yeah, of course! Trust me, you look amazing!” Blondie stepped back to take in her masterpiece. Ginger was decked out in fur and bear attire, sporting a stylish blue for her main color. “It’s a great look on you. The blue really makes your hair pop!”

“I just don’t want any bears to attack me because they think I’m wearing their children,” Ginger stated, seriously. But when Blondie started to laugh, a smile rose to Ginger’s face too. Maybe she was just being silly. All the bears at school did seem to love Blondie, after all. 

“Now, let me take a picture of you!” Blondie raced up to Ginger and pulled her in, smiling and snapping a shot. “This is going on the MirrorNet right now!” She tapped a few keys on her device, then grabbed Ginger’s hand. “Now it’s your turn! What did you pick out for me?”

Ginger blushed. It had been Blondie’s idea in the first place to switch outfits for the day, and she’d hardly known what to pick out. She didn’t think that she had anything particularly special that Blondie would like. Guiding Blondie to her closet, Ginger paused for a moment, then threw the doors open, revealing her nicest outfit, a fluffy, pink, sprinkle-decked gown that looked like a giant cupcake. Blondie’s eyes widened. She gasped at the sight and immediately ran her fingers across the fabric.

“Oh, Ginger!” She turned and beamed at the girl. “This is beautiful!” Tugging it off the hanger, she held it in front of herself and walked to the mirror, fluffing the skirt up. Then, she pulled out her MirrorPhone. “I have to take a picture!”

Ginger chuckled and smiled as Blondie took the picture and quickly pulled on the dress. It fit her like a glove, like she was destined to wear it. When Blondie looked at her and grinned again, Ginger blushed, thinking about how Blondie looked just as beautiful in pink as she did in blue.


End file.
